


Homework

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Magic School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Lional has been a student at Altea’s magic school for years and always has been a talented student, but the more advanced the spells are, the more difficult, and he hit a wall with one complicated protective spell he cannot master.





	Homework

Lional was practicing and practicing but he just couldn’t grasp what was missing. There was something he lacked to get the spell working as it was supposed to. As a normal protective spell, a shield to be exact, it was working just fine. But that wasn’t the point. It wasn’t exactly what he was aiming for.

He sighed and started going through his notes again without conviction, as he knew them already by heart. He tried, or rather was trying, to master the spell since the lesson last week without success.

As the first, and for some time, the only, student in the freshly opened school, consulting with his peers was unfortunately not an option.

Not like other students could be much help. Lional was quite a unique boy, completely focused on his studies, one to be described as “with a great passion”. Which was atypical for teens in this most stormy time of  puberty. But Altea, the head teacher, the greatest magician in the world and his big sister, was known for her passion. And this passion seemed to run in the family as he was just as diligent as she always was.

A steady sound of footsteps woke him up from slumber. He recognised them immediately – it was the teacher. Lional gathered his belongings in a hurry to run after her, almost dropping some pages on the way.

“Professor!”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, when he accidentally kicked a pen that had just fallen from his hands. The pen landed just in front of her, but she didn’t seem as exasperated at his clumsiness as the other teachers were. She always seemed unfazed, no matter what was happening and no matter what mischief the students would pull.

Not like they would try anything on her. Only complete daredevils would challenge such a famous magician.

“Were you up studying this late?” She turned to him and picked up the pen.

“Yes. Professor, I have a question about the protective spell.”

“Yes?” She suddenly put all her attention on him. A bit intimidating, but as the only student on his level he was used to that intense look that could scare off the younger students.

“I cannot get it right. It turns out to be just a usual shield.”

“Do you need more time to practice? We can concentrate on that during the next lesson if you need to.”

“I don’t think it will help much...” He lost his courage for a moment but quickly got a hold of himself. “It’s just... I don’t understand how it dispels the curse. It’d help me if I could understand the curse itself.”

She furrowed her brows, probably already expecting what he was about to ask.

“Do you have a book that would help with the basics? I could still catch up until the next lesson so we wouldn’t have to change the schedule.”

“I do have such a book,” she admitted and he perked up for a second before she turned him down with her next words. “But I cannot lend it to you. I am responsible for what my students learn.”

“I would never...!”

“I know. But I simply cannot make an exception for you.”

He cast his eyes down in disappointment. He shouldn’t have expected anything else but he still hoped – just a tiny bit – that she would agree.

The solemn look on her face brightened into a soft smile.

“However, as your teacher I am responsible for your results too. I cannot stick to ineffective methods.” He looked up, hope coming back into his heart. “I will include the material in the practice.”

“Really?!” he shouted, completely forgetting a teacher should not be addressed like that and that a future ruler should act dignified.

“Yes. As long as it is under supervision, there is no harm in some theoretical knowledge.”

“Thank you!” He almost jumped from happiness and the teacher’s smile broadened at his reaction. “Thank you, professor Klein!”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
